


Reunited (and It Feels so Good)

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Tony insists on being in exactly the same place as Peter when the snap is undone. There’s a reason.





	Reunited (and It Feels so Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Воссоединились (и это здорово)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561789) by [STARKER_Russian_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom)



> Wrote this quick thing for the prompt “100 words of love confession.” Except instead of being 100 words this turned into 1,000 words, because I can’t help myself with these two. 
> 
> TL;DR: have some slightly angsty fluff.

Tony had insisted on being on Titan for the moment they undid Thanos’s madness. His excuse was that it would be less confusing for their reincarnated teammates if he was there to explain what had happened, since he’d been with them when they’d disappeared. Plus, Team Space Weirdos didn’t know the other Avengers, and he didn’t trust an emotionally constipated cyborg or Rocky the Sarcastic Raccoon to convey the message that half the universe had been wiped away for several years with appropriate emotional sensitivity.   
  
(“Because you’re so known for your emotional sensitivity,” Nat had deadpanned.  
  
Thor offered to go instead, pointing out that he was the one best prepared to deal with the dangers of space travel. “And the ‘Space Weirdos’ do know me,” he’d added. “As does Strange.”  
  
“Peter doesn’t,” Tony had snapped back, with such vehemence that no one else dared press the point.)  
  
Of course, it was all just an excuse.

Now, enveloped in the harsh, orange glow of Titan, his heart races. He bounces slightly in the low gravity, shifting from foot to foot. He’s going to see Peter again. At any moment he’ll look into the bright eyes that haunted his dreams, hear the enthusiastic ramble he adores. In real life, not just on the old baby monitor protocol recordings he’d played over and over until every second was burned into his mind, as clear as his own past. He’ll be able to pull that lithe, strong frame into his arms and never let go, not until he’s erased the memory of a trembling body slipping through his fingers, disintegrating into the wind.  
  
But moments tick into minutes; the panic starts to set in. This was never going to be an exact science, but they’ve already defeated Thanos, already regained the gauntlet. It was supposed to be simple. But what if something has gone wrong back on Earth? What if everything they had sacrificed was for nothing, if the missing aren’t coming back, if the fading memory of Peter begging for help is all that he has, if—   
  
Just as he begins to sink to his knees, heart skidding and hands trembling, there's a  _crack_ , so loud it seems to race through his body, set the air alight, vibrate the ground. The entire universe blurs and flickers, and suddenly they’re here: the weirdos, stumbling around in confusion; Strange, cross-legged and smug; Peter. Peter, who spots him and lights up, face glowing as he barrels across the distance between them and throws himself into his arms with such force that they’re both tossed to the ground, limbs entwining with abandon. They come to rest with Peter on top, beaming.  
  
“Mr. Stark,” he gasps, burying his head in Tony's shoulder, voice muffled but clearly elated. “It was crazy—we were in this other place—it was so weird; it was like—I think like drugs are supposed to be? And I don't know how long—it felt like forever but also not any time? I can't explain, but—”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, slow down, kid,” Tony cuts in, running his hand up Peter's back and neck, stroking his hair gently. He nuzzles against his ear—luxuriating in the smell of him, here, solid,  _back_ —and whispers, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
  
He can feel Peter's entire body relax a little at the words.  
  
“Thanks, Mr. Stark. I really missed you.” He lifts himself just enough to look Tony in the eyes. “Like,  _really_  missed you.”  
  
“God, Pete, me too, I couldn’t—”  
  
But before he can finish the thought Peter’s lips are on his, warm and wild. The kiss is sloppy, eager and desperate. Tony doesn’t question it, just pulls him closer, twisting his hand in his hair, marveling at the moan that elicits, how  _alive_  it is. Peter is amateurish, the ground is uncomfortably hard, the wind whipping around them cuts cold lashes across exposed skin—but it’s so much better than any dream, any fantasy, because it’s real, it’s really real.  _It worked_.  
  
“You can't ever do that again,” he says when they break apart. Surprise and hurt flick across Peter’s face, and Tony instantly realizes he’s stumbled into being an ass. “No, not  _that_ ,” he corrects, stealing another peck. “That you can do again. Any time, I’m a big fan. I meant dying. You can’t die on me again. It’s not allowed. Totally against the rules. It turns out I do _not_ react well when people I love die.”  
  
“I—wait, like— _love_  love?” Peter’s eyes have gone wide; he looks even more awestruck than the first time Tony had shown him the compound lab. “Are you—do you—”  
  
Tony laughs and kisses him again.

“Yeah, Pete, ‘like  _love_  love.’” Peter just stares at him, apparently at a loss for words. He looks slightly disbelieving, so Tony adds, “I just spent three years fucking with the space-time continuum so I could get you back—no, don’t interrupt, I’ll explain later. It’s very cool, I was brilliant, but that’s not the point. The point is, I did it for the universe, but also, if I’m being totally honest about my motivations, for you. No matter how desperate it seemed, how hopeless, I never even thought about giving up. Because I had to get you back. _Had_  to. I was told by several people I was weirdly obsessive about it, actually. So, yeah, kid, I love you.”  
  
Peter stammers a few incoherently  _uhs_  and  _whoas_  before finally pulling himself together and sputtering out, “Okay, so that is  _awesome_.”   
  
“‘Awesome,’” Tony quotes back, affectionately mocking. “I make this whole big speech, and all I get is ‘awesome’?”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Peter says, looking genuinely crestfallen in a way he hadn’t intend. “I didn't mean—this is the weirdest day, Mr. Stark. Because, you know, I just came back from—I don't know, I don't think I was actually dead? But from whatever, so that kinda—that’s a lot to handle, and now this. But I definitely love you, too. To be clear. I _definitely_ do. It’s just a lot to process. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Okay, new rule,” Tony says, cupping Peter's cheek. “You don’t apologize to me for stupid things. It was a joke. I love that you think it’s ‘awesome’ that I love you. That’s—frankly, Peter, that’s perfect.”  
  
To prove he means it, he pulls him into another kiss. At some point, they’re going to have to stop and get on with the business of having saved the universe. But not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always, feedback is very appreciated!


End file.
